


One Way To Say

by dreamweavernyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/pseuds/dreamweavernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time she realises she's fallen for him it's been nearly a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fanfiction at my Livejournal fic comm.
> 
> Lyrics from _1234 | The Plain White T's_

Of course, she’s known who he is ever since first year – it’s hard not to when half the girls in the school are part of his unofficial fanclub. (She doesn’t understand why – it’s hard for her to see his appeal when she only sees him goofing around in the school courtyard.)

Third year, however, lands her in his class. To make matters worse (or perhaps better? she thinks in retrospect), their teacher lets them draw ballots for seating arrangements for the year.

She locates her seat quickly. It’s a window seat, her favourite, and she’s already busy looking out at the clouds when she hears the sound of a chair scraping. Startled, she jumps a little in her seat and whips her head around.

“Number 17?” he asks her, and she nods.

“Kensei,” he introduces, grinning a goofy smile as he sticks out his hand. “Looks like we’re partners. Yoroshiku!”

She shakes the proffered hand, but inside her heart skips a beat when she sees his smile. She’s heard classmates go on and on about how beautiful his smile is, but this is her first time actually seeing it.

His smile stays in her mind all through class.

 

       
_one thing_   


 

She’s pretty used to his calls at random times of the day now. They’ve quickly become fast friends since the start of term several months ago, and he always calls whenever he’s bored or sick of doing homework.

“I’m bored,” he whines predictably when she picks up the phone today, and she can imagine him pouting on the other end of the line.

“Go play your Wii or something then,” she says dryly. “Weren’t you raving on and on about your Mario Kart game a couple of days back?”

“It’s not fun to play by myself,” he answers petulantly. “There’s nobody to help me prevent the other karts from winning.”

She knows what he’s getting at, and she gives her physics homework a last guilty glance before she gives in.

“I’ll tell my mum I’m going over,” she sighs.

“You’re the best!” he laughs happily over the phone. “I love you!”

She shakes her head, trying to deny that her heart just skipped a beat at that line.

“I’ll be right over.”

 

       
_to do_   


 

He walks her to school all through winter.

“What a sweet boy,” her mum tells her. “If he’s your boyfriend I totally approve.”

“M-mum!” she splutters. “We’re just friends!”

Shaking her head, her mother hands her a bento box.

“I have a sense for these things,” she laughs. “Have fun in school today!”

She stumbles out into the snow with her scarf covering half her face. He’s already standing outside the house, hands jammed into the pockets of his maroon pea coat.

“Sorry,” she apologises. “Mum was being weird.”

He shrugs, reaching out to pluck her bag off her arm. By the time she realizes it’s gone, he’s already walked down ahead, carrying it over his shoulder.

“Give me my bag back!” she yelps, chasing after him.

He turns around to stick out his tongue at her.

“I want to carry it,” he grins. “So there.”

She spends the rest of the walk to school trying to hide her blush beneath her scarf.

 

       
_three words_   


 

“Happy birthday!” she says cheerily, lighting the candle in her home-made cake.

He beams.

“You didn’t have to make me a cake,” he mumbles, looking slightly guilty.

Rolling her eyes, she shoves his shoulder.

“I felt like making one, so shut up and blow that candle so we can eat already.”

He nods at her, then squints his eyes shut to make a wish before blowing the candle out.

“What did you wish for?” she asks a while a later, when half the cake has disappeared between the two of them.

“Se~cre~t~,” he laughs.

“Fine,” she pouts. “Have it your way.”

She pretends to sulk as she continues to eat cake, and a short while later she hears him put his plate down and crawl over to her.

“Sorry,” he says, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “You know if I tell someone the wish it’ll never come true, right?”

She pushes at his arm in an attempt to get it off before any more butterflies awaken in her stomach.

“Alright.”

He doesn’t remove the arm until she gets up to wash the dishes.

 

       
_for you_   


 

On their way home on February 14th he pushes a small box into her hands.

“…What’s this?” she asks curiously.

Undoing the ribbon, she opens the box to see four small pieces of heart-shaped chocolate.

“W-why’re you giving me chocolate?” she whispers.

He blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks away nervously.

“I…I like you.”

It’s a shock to her, and in that moment her mind goes completely blank.

“L-let me think about it,” she stammers.

She flees.

 

       
_“I_   


 

She doesn’t talk to him unless strictly necessary for the next two months.

It’s not because she’s angry with him, but more because she doesn’t know what exactly to say to him. His confession from Valentine’s is still hanging open, and she prefers it be left that way until she manages to sort her feelings out.

A glance outside the window tells her that sakura season is coming, and she knows that with the sakura flowers comes graduation.

As well as their inevitable parting of ways.

 

       
_love_   


 

The graduation service ends, and the school courtyard is awash with pink sakura.

“I’d like to talk to you,” she murmurs to him, pulling at his sleeve as they leave the hall for the last time.

He nods, and they silently walk up to their empty classroom.

When they reach it, he perches himself on a desk, and looks at her, waiting for her to speak. Taking a deep breath, she prepares herself for the decision she had finally come to a couple of weeks ago.

“Your chocolates from that time,” she starts. “I’ll accept them.”

She sees him about to open his mouth for a witty retort, and steamrollers on.

“I accept your feelings,” she continues, in a rush now, words tumbling out of her mouth. “And you insisting on carrying my bags. And your random calls. And you always asking me to play Nintendo with you. Because I like you.”

He is silent for a while, then he takes her hand, placing something small inside it.

“For you.”

She opens her palm to find a single button sitting in it.

“T-this…”

He smiles.

“I love you, stupid. Took you long enough.”

 

       
_you.”_   


 

_fin._


End file.
